degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EClare Fan/My First Kiss a Eli X Clare Story
(Clare's pov) Ding Ding!!!! I woke up to that stupid Alarm clock. I looked at it read: 8:00PM! What the heck! I'm gonna be late! I rushed down staris and looked to see my mother and dad kissing! They are back together! But that is really gross, But I Clare Ewards have not kissed anyone! Lame right? I am a loser! but Allie has been kissed by Drew! I went to leave them alone and got some Ceral and some milk. I sat down and ate my ceral in peace, I wished I was kissed! My mother came and said real happy. "Sweetie! Me and Your Dad are back together." I smiled and hugged her real tight, My dad came and gave us a big hug! I laughed and said "I'm gonna be late for school Later!" I rushed out the door and took the bus. I got on and sat next to a girl who looked like Megan Fox! Weird...I smiled and checked my phone. No Messages! The bus driver said "Degrassi School." I jumped up and left. I smelled the air and saw other people kiss! Yuck! I went inside to see Adam and Bianca kiss. Eww! they stopped kissing and Adam said "Bye Bianca." She giggled and left. Adam came to me and said "What's up?" I smiled and said "How did you get Bianca to kiss you?" He laughed and said "She Told me she liked me so now We are dating...Crazy right?" I smiled I was happy for Adam...The bell rang! I left and said "Bye Adam." (Eli's pov) I saw Adam playing with his Jacket, I laughed and went over to him, I said "Hey Dude!" He turned around to see me and we did that thing that boys did. He looked at me and said "Who was your first kiss?" I blushed, I have no had my first kiss! I'm a Loser!!!! I heard the bell ring and I left as Quickly as I could. Adam looked confused but I just left to my class.I went in my History Class. Everyone was talking about The new Kesha Song. Yuck! I sat down next to Jenna, She was too peppy! The teacher hushed us down. She said "OK Class, How about we talk about First kisses?" Everyone yelled "Yay!" The teacher looked at me and said "Eli, You First." I blushed and saw everyone look at me for an answer, Just then Clare came and asked "Where is the Homework for today, I forgot about It." The teacher smiled and looked through her desk for the papers.She found them and gave them to Clare, She left and closed the door.The teacher looked at me and was about to ask about my first kiss when the bell rang! Yes! I grabbed my stuff and left real quick. I went to my locker to see Clare there. I said "Hey Blue Eyes." She looked and saw me and said "Hey Green Eyes." I asked her "Have you ever hd your first kiss?" She blushed and whispered in my ear "No." She smiled and left to go with her Best friend Allie. Why did she whisper in my ear? Hmm.. Aleast I'm not alone! Ohh Lunch Time! I rushed to luch to get some pizza!! I heard someone behide me, I turned around and saw no,one, Creppy... (Jenna's pov) I went to see Eli and Clare talking about First Kisses. I listened and heard that Clare never had her first kiss!!!!!!! This is good!!!! I rushed over and followed Eli to see If he gots some good gossip! He had nothing! Lame..... I will tell everyone that Clare has not had her first kiss!!!!:) I love this school...... Category:Blog posts